Love Like the Amazon
by hedonist11
Summary: When Brittany goes with her father to the Amazon rainforest one summer to help him with his research, she meets a beautiful, yet guarded Santana who is part of the tribe they are staying with.
1. Chapter 1

**So, in honor of Brittancon I thought I'd start a new story. Hope you enjoy, and I hope everyone at Brittanacon is having a blast! **

* * *

The sun was setting at just the right angle; its rays streaming into the cabin of the boat, and onto the face of a sleeping blonde. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open just in time to catch two small bodies scurrying to the other side of the room. Squinting past the sunlight she caught the eyes of a girl she'd never seen before. Deep mahogany caught the shimmers of a dying sun that made Brittany's breath catch in her throat. At the sound the mysterious girl immediately broke eye contact and shooed the children out of the room as she followed. With one last peek over her shoulder and an unreadable expression she disappeared up the cabin stairs.

"Ah Brittany! Looks like you're up just in time!" Marcus, Brittany's father, boomed throughout the small room as he walked down the short steps. "We're here!"

"Here, here? Or do we have to take another plane or boat? Because I don't think I can stomach another trip with Captain Strike manning the wheel." Brittany winced as her head pounded from sitting up too fast.

"Woah, here." Marcus handed her a bottled water as he steadied her. "No more planes, no more boats, not for now at least… and no more Captain Strike." He laughed when he noticed his daughter's fist pumping into the air slightly.

"Thank God. It feels like we've been traveling all day."

"Well it has been almost 24 hours since we left Gainesville."

Marcus led Brittany up to the deck where people were unloading their equipment and luggage. There were foreign men waiting in canoes to take them to shore.

"Liar. You said no more boats." Brittany whined as she downed half of her bottled water.

Marcus shook his head with a smile. "I'd hardly call those boats Britt-Britt. Come on, Santana is with the others waiting to take us to where we'll be staying."

"Santana?" Brittany asked just as she followed her father's line of sight to the same girl that she'd had a brief staring match with moments ago. "Oh." She whispered out.

Brittany had just turned 17 and would be entering her senior year in the fall. Her father was an ethologist and thought it would be a good idea for Brittany to come with him on his expedition this summer, telling her it would be good for her college applications. It didn't seem to matter to him that she basically had an automatic in to the University of Florida since he was a professor there. Not to mention he was one of the heads of the science department.

They were researching reports of increased aggression from the electric eels towards the local tribes in the Amazon rain forest, and Brittany was actually pretty excited. She'd been invited to his expedition last summer, but decided to go to cheer camp instead. When her dad sent her a picture of some baby lion cubs he met while researching the migratory patterns of rhinos in Africa, Brittany swore she wouldn't miss another trip.

Marcus made sure to be clear about all the dangers Brittany would face while they were exploring remote locals, and Brittany's mom was at first opposed to her daughter spending a month in the rainforest, but Brittany was adamant she needed the experience. What she didn't know was that she entered the seventh circle of hell the moment they got on the small charter plane that took them to the docks where their poor excuse for a boat and the horrendously vile Captain Strike was waiting.

The rough way he manned his boat did nothing for Brittany's stomach and within an hour of being out on the water Brittany found herself heaving over the side of the boat. Her father rummaged through a bag and found some Dramamine to give her, effectively knocking her out for the remainder of their trip.

"Now, you remember everything I told you about how to act around the tribe we'll be staying with right?" Marcus pulled Brittany into him quietly so no one would hear their conversation.

"Yes. They are called the Zopalo tribe and they're mostly peaceful, but we don't know as much about them as the bigger tribes. No staring, no making faces, and no speaking out of turn to the older men. Help out whenever they ask and stay busy." Brittany repeated what her father had told her before they left. Marcus lifted up one eyebrow and Brittany continued, "And no getting any new piercings." She finished off with an eye roll.

"Good. Now we'll be staying in a hut they have set up for us. Santana, Armando's niece, will be showing us to the hut."

Armando was one of their contacts within the tribe. He was the one who reached out to Marcus' colleague about the recent influx in fatal attacks. With a consent from the Brazilian government, Marcus, Stan, Rebecca, and a couple grad students were able to come out and research. Marcus studied animal behaviors, Stan was a zoologist, and Rebecca was a conservationist with a background in botany, entomology, and a bunch of other things Brittany didn't know how to pronounce. She was basically a badass though.

Chuck and Louis were grad students that came along to learn like Brittany. They were basically gofers though, but Brittany was sworn to secrecy. Making the interns feel unimportant stunted their growth in the program.

"We get off the boat now." A smooth voice spoke directly behind Marcus and Brittany causing them to twirl around, Marcus with a smile and Brittany with wide eyes.

"Thank you Santana, right behind ya." Marcus said, placing a hand on Brittany's back to guide her off the boat.

It didn't take more than 15 minutes for them to get from the boat to the tribe. There were about 30 or 40 tents and huts with a couple small clearings where people were bustling about and women were walking around with kids dangling off their bare shoulders. It was the start of the dry season, but it was still humid and hot enough for some people to remain naked until nightfall, when the temperature would drop significantly. Brittany was already sweating, she wasn't sure if was from the weather or her reddening cheeks.

"Most white people aren't used to naked bodies walking so freely. Here, it's normal." Santana spoke up with a shrug and a smirk directed at Brittany.

Rosy cheeks flushed even harder as Brittany cleared her throat and looked down, heeding her father's advice and attempting not to stare. Brittany was thankful there were only a few people not wearing clothes.

Once they reached the hut that was set up for them Santana told them she would go get her Uncle for them. They were only a few feet away from the hut Santana shared with him, her mother, Aunt, and cousin. It sounded like a lot to Brittany, but some of the small huts were homes to families of 7 or 8, mostly kids.

"Alright Brittany and Rebecca will be sharing a bed and us four will be rotating between the 2 cots and the ground." Stan said as he set his luggage near one of the small cots.

"What bed?" Brittany looked around and only saw a couple chairs, a small table, the cots, and some blankets.

Rebecca walked over the blankets and plopped down with a grin. "You're lookin at it sweetheart."

Louis was already smacking his arms at bugs, Chuck was testing the stability of the chairs, and Marcus was motioning for Britt to help unpack some of their equipment. Brittany groaned internally, but tried to laugh it off with everyone else. It was definitely going to be a long month.

She didn't want to seem like a complainer, but she was exhausted and no one told her that her bed would consist of thin sheets and bamboo. She was mid sigh when she felt a tug on her ankle. Staring up at her was a little monkey, who offered her what appeared to be a smile, before going back to stealing her ankle bracelet.

"Marcel!" Brittany laughed and reached down to pet the monkey. She'd never seen one in person. Slowly she reached down her hand to undo the beaded ankle bracelet she had made on the plane. "Here, you want this?" The monkey looked at her cautiously before snatching it from her and backing up to inspect his new toy.

"Oh look, Louis. It's a Spike from Ace Ventura." Chuck said pointing at Brittany's new friend.

"Spike? No, he's definitely a Marcel from Friends." Brittany looked up from her crouching position and stuck her tongue out at Chuck.

"Actually _her_ name is Ainia, and don't go doing her any favors by handing her your things. She's quick and will swipe the food from your hand if you're not careful enough." A voice said from the entrance of their hut.

Everyone looked over to a tan man who wore an easy smile and thick gauges in his ears.

"Armando!" Stan shouted and reached out to shake the man's hand vigorously. "It's so good to finally meet you!"

Armando greeted Stan with matched enthusiasm and introduced himself to everyone else.

"I see you've met my son's pet." Armando said with a warning glance at the monkey. "I hope she wasn't bothering you. Kito takes in more animals than he can look after. I apologize."

"She's adorable, are you kidding!? Don't worry about it. Ainia…" Brittany waited for Armando to confirm she had said it correctly, "…can come bother us whenever she wants. Kito's your son?" She asked.

"Yes. He's with Santana working on his studies."

"How old is he? Maybe Brittany can get herself an Amazonian boyfriend this summer." Marcus joked, as he elbowed Brittany in the arm.

Armando laughed and shook his head. "I think Miss Brittany would have her hands full with an 8 year old boyfriend."

"About the same age as my boy." Marcus said "Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about getting him to sit still long enough to study."

"Oh, that's all Santana's doing. She's a wonder worker with getting him to listen. She says it has something to do with skills, but I think it has more to do with her evil looks and quick tongue." Armando joked.

"Well maybe I'll steal her away for a couple months and have her whip Trevor into shape."

Brittany's ears perked at that as she thought what it would be like to have another girl her age living with her, especially one as pretty and mysterious as Santana with her thick lashes and even thicker voice. She knew her father was only joking, but still, she let her imagination run away with her. It wasn't until Armando had left and Chuck was attempting to flick her in the back of the ear that she was shaken from her thoughts.

"Hey cut that out!" Brittany barked while Chuck dashed out of reached when she tried hitting him back. Looks like she left an annoying younger brother to have to deal with an annoying older one.

Chuck was six years older than Brittany, but he acted like a child. They'd known each other for a couple of years since he hung around the science department a lot and her father and Stan had taken a liking to him. She had no idea why, but she figured it had something to do with the fact that he was as smart as he was goofy and he really did care about animals. Brittany thought he was handsome when she'd first met him, but after spending his first Thanksgiving with them, she couldn't stomach the thought of ever being with him like that. Yeah, he was definitely more of an older brother type.

Louis was the complete opposite of Chuck. He was a year older and pretty quiet. He cared more about facts, numbers, and taking pictures than he did about making a good impression… or any impression for that matter. He was really nice though, and Brittany was glad she had him around to keep Chuck in place when necessary.

Brittany was behind their hut setting up some extra netting and bug repellent with Chuck when Ainia, who was at their feet, started making a whooping noise. They both looked in the direction that Ainia was backing away from when they saw Santana eyeing the monkey and waving her finger. Chuck bumped Brittany with his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows at her while he motioned towards the tan girl.

"No Nia. Give that back." Santana spoke sternly, pointing at Brittany's bracelet that Ainia was still playing with.

"Oh, that's okay. I let her have it." Brittany smiled.

"You sure? It's pretty." Santana straightened herself and folded her arms across her chest as if she was suspicious of Brittany giving the monkey anything that might be of value.

"Oh yeah it's totally fine. I can make another one." Brittany stepped towards Santana, arm outstretched for a handshake, since they'd never been properly introduced. When Santana didn't make a move, Brittany smiled and dropped hand to her side. Maybe Santana thought they were introduced enough. "I can make you one too if you want?" She offered.

Santana's eyes widened for split second before they were back to giving narrowed looks to Brittany and the monkey.

"Just make sure that's all she leaves with." Santana said before turning and walking away.

Brittany could have sworn she saw the smallest smile cross Santana's lips before she left. She still thought she was a little rude, but maybe that's how everyone except for Armando was around here. She didn't exactly have much to compare Santana against yet.

"She's feisty. I like her." Chuck said with a devious smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all you like about her too." Brittany grabbed the netting from him and swatted him with it. "You know she's too young for you to be perving on. Come on let's get this done so we can get some rest."

"Rest? You just got done taking a nap on the boat. We don't rest in the jungle, girly, we explore."

Brittany rolled her eyes at him. He was now sporting a genuine smile as he looked around them. He was right. They were in the Amazon rainforest and she was thinking about sleep. That was silly. Who knew when she'd ever find herself in a place as beautiful as this again? She mimicked Chuck and looked around. There were colorful birds and plants all around them, the air was fresh and smelled almost sweet, and the heat was already starting to let up in exchange for the cool night air. She heard the soft melodic sound of free laughter and smiled. Yeah, she definitely made the right decision in going on this expedition.

* * *

**So, short first chapter just to get us started. Let me know what you think :) **

**I've never been to South America, but did research on what I could to try and make it as accurate as I could. I'm sure it won't be anywhere near perfect though. If you see anything that needs correcting in the Amazon department shoot me a PM or let me know in the reviews. **

**Also, the tribe name isn't real. It's a combination of 2 different ones so I could make up my own rules for them. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Brittany was stretching out in front of her hut, rubbing the wounds she sustained from Rebecca, who apparently kicks in her sleep. She hadn't been out there for more than 5 minutes before a couple of the little girls ran up to her.

"Brittany!" They yelled as they immediately engulfed her in hugs and played with her golden hair.

After they had set up yesterday, Brittany and the others decided to explore around the tribe. Armando had given them a list of places that were off limits unless they were with someone from the tribe or had explicit permission, but wandering around between the huts was encouraged. They wanted everyone to get a feel for them before they started their research, so the tribe members would stop looking at them like they were a threat - like they were some of the other strangers they'd encountered.

"Hey guys!" Brittany sat down in front of them, after their persistent tugging, and let them braid and unbraid her hair.

It seemed as though Brittany was the favorite of the group. She had the brightest eyes and the brightest hair and she wasn't shy around anyone. She found out quickly that a smile could go a long way in the tribe and after laughing and eating with everyone, they were much more accepting. Some of the little kids were shy around her at first, but the second they saw her playing with Ainia, they loosened up. Some of the older girls in the tribe gave her funny looks, and gave Chuck flirty eyes, and some of the older boys gave Brittany more than flirty eyes.

Santana and her mother weren't anywhere to be found last night, which Brittany thought was weird since basically the whole tribe had gathered for dinner with the visitors, including Armando and his family who lived with Santana and her mom.

"Brittany" Brittany loved the way the little girls said her name with their girly voices and thick accents. "You stay with us today?"

"We might have to do some research today, but I'll be here for a pretty long time." Brittany accepted one of the little girls' hands and swung it back and forth playfully. She let them tug on her hair and squash her face in different ways before Marcus told her it was time to go with Armando. "Okay girls, I need to go get dressed."

The little girls looked at her, confused. She had on a shirt and pants. She seemed perfectly dressed to them, and they liked that her pants had little yellow ducks on them. They obeyed her wishes though, and let her go.

When Brittany stood up she looked around and spotted Santana leaning against her hut, watching her with curious eyes. It was strange the way it set her skin on fire. Brittany fought the blush that threatened to creep up her neck and into her cheeks, trying to shoo it away like an unwanted bug. She mustered up her best smile and waved, but Santana just quirked an eyebrow and walked away. Brittany felt the tips of her ears warm, but she couldn't tell if it was from the frustration of Santana constantly shooting down her attempts to be friendly, or the way she caught Santana biting her lower lip before she disappeared.

"Hey Tisa!" Brittany called out to one of the little girls causing her to turn around. "Is Santana always…"

"Mean?" Tisa offered. Brittany nodded slowly, not sure if that was actually the word she was looking for. "Si." Tisa said with a shrug and walked away.

So, it wasn't just Brittany. Santana wasn't friendly to anyone. At least the sinking feeling that she had somehow upset the mysterious girl eased up a bit.

Once they were all done getting dressed the research group followed Armando to the part of the river where the most accidents had happened. A couple miles upriver there had been six deaths or more in the past few months. And that was just what they had known to be the eels. Once a couple of their men died in the water at the same time, one of the men having burn marks on his leg, they put two and two together.

Usually the electric eels left the people alone and didn't venture close enough to where they fished or bathed. It was very rare that they would ever actually kill anyone, but now they were attacking much more aggressively. It was strange and getting more dangerous by the day. Although, it wasn't until a child was found dead in the water that the elders of the tribe allowed Armando to get in contact with Stan. They had to figure out what was causing their aggressive behavior and see if maybe there was an introduction of a stronger species to the waters. If something didn't change soon the whole tribe would have to pack up and find a place to live that was further from the influx of killer eels.

Brittany's head was swirling as Armando explained everything on the walk to the river bank. It broke her heart and clouded her head. She didn't know how her father and his colleagues dealt with things like this on each expedition. She had a newfound respect for her father. He saved people and was like a detective sometimes. Figuring out why animals did things. It was kind of cool, and she couldn't be prouder of him.

They were going over different theories and taking samples of the water when a little boy came rushing towards them.

"Papi!" Kito ran to his father in a panic. "Don't do it, papi. Don't go in the water!"

"Kito. What are you doing here?" Armando asked.

Instead of answering him, he clung to Armando's side.

"Kito!" Armando suddenly shouted in a deep voice Brittany hadn't heard him use before. "This is no way for a boy your age to be acting. Now, where is your mother and what are you doing here?"

Kito quickly stifled his tears and tensed his shoulders. He was trying to put on a tough face after realizing his mistake. "Mami and Tia are getting more fruits. Santana brought me."

With that everyone looked back to see Santana jogging up to them with a scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry Mando. I kept telling him you were just showing the white people the water, not getting in, and he went crazy. He wouldn't calm down, so I just brought him."

"That's not true! She said you were going to –"

"Kito!" Santana tried talking over him.

"-and so we had to-" he continued, trailing off when he saw his cousin shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Okay. Your dad is fine. We can go back now." Santana cut him off by rushing to his side and dragging him away from the very confused group of eyes on them.

Santana shifted her eyes from Kito to Chuck to Armando and finally to Brittany when Kito stopped talking. She lingered on Brittany for a second longer than the rest before she was looking at Armando again.

"That's okay Santana. We were just finishing up here. Why don't you and Kito walk back with us?" Armando said with a sigh and motioned for the group to head back.

"Yes sir." Santana said and ducked her head down, falling behind everyone else and bumping Kito in the shoulder.

"What was that for, Liar?" Kito whispered back with a huff.

"For talking too much loro grande." Santana sneered back.

Brittany heard their interaction and giggled from a few paces ahead of them. She turned back to see Kito giving Santana a face, while Santana just eyed Brittany, trying to hide her smirk.

Eventually, Kito ran ahead of them to walk next to his father, so Brittany slowed to fall in step with Santana. She was nervous as she rang her hands together and chanced a glance at the brunette next to her. Santana looked awkward and rigid, like she was stuck between wanting to say something and getting as far away from Brittany as she could without it being too noticeable.

"Hi." Brittany spoke up before she missed her chance.

Santana finally looked back at her, debate clear in her eyes, before offering her an equally tentative, "hi."

"I like your earrings." Brittany said after a few moments of silence.

Santana was wearing plain silver earrings that were much different than what she'd seen anyone else in the tribe wear. They would be barely noticeable in any other setting, and if Santana hadn't just tucked her long, dark hair behind her ear Brittany wouldn't have noticed them either.

Santana looked at Brittany and then at the ground. "Uh…thanks." She muttered.

"Where'd you get them?"

Santana looked to the side and rolled her eyes. "I didn't steal them, if that's what you're asking."

"No. I didn't- I wasn't thinking…" Brittany stuttered, trying to find the right words or any words that would change the look on Santana's face.

"Yeah." Santana finally said and started quickening her pace.

Brittany huffed and placed her hand on Santana's arm, stopping her. She waited until the rest of the group had gone ahead of them a little bit before she whispered, "Do you not like me or something?"

Santana stared at her, opening and closing her mouth as Brittany waited for an answer. They both stood there staring at each other for what felt like ages, before Santana finally answered her.

"No." Her eyes widened. "I mean yes. I mean-"

Santana stood there, her mouth moving like a fish trying to catch its breath in the stale air of a boat. It was amusing to Brittany, seeing the usually stoic, if not irritated, look on Santana's face change so dramatically. She tried letting Santana find her words, but something caught her eye beneath them.

"Hey, watch out!" All of a sudden Santana was being pulled into Brittany arms and dragged away from the spot she was standing in.

Brittany didn't have time to wonder what had her nerves sparking or her skin melting, as she pulled Santana further away from the red, black, and yellow snake that was slithering towards Santana's bare feet.

After Brittany watched the snake disappear into the brush she looked at Santana and giggled at the stunned look on her face.

"My second day here and I'm already saving you from deadly snakes. How'd you manage to survive out here before I came along?" Brittany joked with a lightness in her voice as if the pair were actually friends rather than awkward, tense, almost strangers. Brittany realized the mistake of her easy joke when Santana pushed away from her.

"I don't need saving, I would have been fine! I've lived here my whole life, I think I can take care of a little snake!"

Brittany's eyes widened as she took a step back. "I didn't mean anything by it. Of course you can take care of yourself. I don't even know why I said that. I'm sorry, Santana."

Santana's body relaxed a little and her face soften before she furrowed her brow and looked down at the ground.

"Thank you." Santana mumbled, looking up at Brittany.

Brittany released the breath she was holding, but didn't say anything. Somehow 'you're welcome' or 'no problem' didn't feel right coming out of her mouth right now.

"Really. I'm- I shouldn't have yelled. It would've really sucked to get bitten." Brittany looked in Santana's eyes and saw a sort of shy honesty in them.

Brittany shrugged. "Red on yellow will kill a fellow. I couldn't exactly let you die. Your uncle is kind of tour guide."

Santana frowned, but Brittany just smiled at her and started walking back towards the group. When Brittany turned back around and saw that Santana hadn't budged she stopped and waved her hand for her to catch up, waiting until Santana shook her head and jogged up to catch up with her.

They were almost at the tribe and right behind the rest of their group when Brittany caught Santana looking over at her. It was the third time that Brittany had caught Santana watching her and it was really starting to make her curious.

"Are you always watching me?" Brittany asked.

"What?! No." Santana sputtered and whipped her head back so she was looking forward again.

Brittany just smirked and nodded her head with a doubtful "okay."

Santana made a face that told Brittany she shouldn't have asked that question, but if Santana always got to steal glances at her then Brittany was going to at least try and steal blushes from Santana.

Once they were back and Kito was pulling Santana back to their hut Brittany turned around and grabbed onto Santana's other hand. She was really hoping that Santana wouldn't pull away, but she assumed she would. When Santana just looked back at her, as if waiting for something, Brittany's eyes twinkled and she asked her question.

"What's your favorite color?"

Santana seemed to think about this. She bit her lip and the creases in her forehead deepened like maybe she'd never thought of it before. "Green." She shook her head. "No… Red." She settled on with a sure nod.

Santana looked back at Brittany who was just watching her.

"Red is very pretty." Brittany nodded.

Suddenly Santana was being tugged out of Brittany's grasp by Kito. For being so small, he sure was strong.

"I like Orange!" He said with a proud grin and showed off the feather that was in his hair.

"Orange is awesome!" Brittany agreed a little too loudly.

Kito's grin widened and then he was pulling Santana harder so she would move and stop staring at Brittany. They walked away leaving Brittany standing there with a pleased look on her face.

She really wanted to make Santana a bracelet, after all Santana did say that the one she gave Ainia was pretty. Maybe it would get her to loosen up a bit and be a little nicer. She guessed she'd have to make Kito one too, but like, a boy one. She was pretty sure she had something he would like.

* * *

"I thought you were here to help me, not to make bracelets." Brittany jumped at the sound of her father's voice.

The others had been in the hut researching and watching videos on electric eels, that took way too long to upload in the middle of the rain forest, so Brittany had excused herself and was making bracelets behind the hut where they had set up another area. It was closed off with some extra netting and large leaves, offering them a little more privacy.

She was almost done with her sixth bracelet when Marcus snuck up on her. Three were in one pile and two in another. The first three were for some of the girls in the village and the one she was working on was for Kito. She had started making them after she finished the two she made for Santana. She didn't know what Santana liked so she made two just in case.

"I-" Brittany finished tying the bracelet off with her teeth before she continued "am helping. These are going to make everyone happy so they'll want to help us." She finished proudly.

"You're absolutely right, Britt-Britt. They're going to love these." Marcus complimented and helped his daughter up. "We're about to go eat dinner with everyone, why don't you bring those with you?"

Marcus gathered up the bracelets and held them out to Brittany who took two of them and put them in her back pocket. "Great idea!"

It was starting to get dark as everyone gathered around a huge fire in the middle of the tribe. After dinner the older people and the children went off into their huts, while everyone else stayed to talk and tell stories. Brittany had given her bracelets away to three of the little girls which left their parents happy, and the other children wanting some. It was safe to say Brittany had a huge order to fill over the next couple of days and she was glad she convinced her dad that bringing a whole case of beads and thread was a good idea. She gave Kito his bracelet and when he saw that it was orange with a few skulls scattered around it he jumped up and wrapped Brittany into a hug.

Brittany tried to find Santana to offer her the bracelets she made her, but neither her nor her mother were eating with everyone. Again, Brittany was surprised since she was pretty sure everyone else was there. Thinking about it, she realized she hadn't even seen Santana's mom yet. Brittany shrugged it off, thinking that maybe they just liked their privacy.

Marcus, Stan, and Rebecca had just gone back to their hut to go over some notes, leaving Louis and Chuck to look after Brittany. Well, Louis was looking after Brittany, Chuck was flirting with some of the girls in the tribe and earning himself some evil glares from the boys.

Suddenly a boy who looked to be Brittany's age, stood up. "I think it's time to tell these visitors the story of Caipora." A few of the older boys around him chuckled and nodded their heads.

"Yes, let us tell them of Caipora, so they know their place in these forests." One of them shouted.

Chuck rolled his eyes, but took a seat on the other side of Louis as everyone shushed and gathered closer to the fire.

The first young boy, Pacon, Brittany thought she remembered someone calling him, started the story after he had everyone's attention. "Many years ago strangers came to this forest. They had large groups and hunted more than they needed, upsetting the spirits. One night the animal spirits who had been hunted gathered into the bones and flesh of a wild boar corpse. They raised the boar up and called out to the gods to help them rid the forest of these strangers."

Brittany was so enrapt in the story she didn't realize it when someone sat down next to her.

"The gods answered them and out of the ground rose up a wild figure, neither man nor woman, but only Caipora, and bigger than 3 men! Its hair was long and black and took up most of Caipora's skin. It took on the tusks of the boar and had nails made of snake fangs. It mounted the boar and went to the camp where the strangers slept. Caipora killed all the men except one who was told to leave and never bring strangers to the forest again."

Pacon wore a devious smile as he glared at Chuck, Brittany, and Louis over the flames menacingly.

"Now Caipora watches the forest for any new strangers. If any stranger goes into forest without us they will die. The stranger will only hear the horrible cry of Caipora before being trampled by the animal spirit boar! If stranger still alive after, Caipora get down off boar only to rip the stranger's flesh away with nails of snake teeth so everyone think it snake who kill stranger."

Brittany shuttered and felt the person next to her edge a little closer.

"So you all stay in tribe so we can protect you from Caipora, but if you make us mad maybe we take you to Caipora ourselves, si?"

Brittany was terrified. There was a giant maniac riding a boar somewhere out there waiting to trample her to death. She looked around to make sure Caipora wasn't there when someone whispered in her ear.

"Hey, it's okay. They're just trying to scare you guys. It's just a legend."

Brittany looked over to see Santana's eyes boring into her own. She felt lost for a second. On one hand she was still pretty scared, but on the other Santana was looking at her in a way that made her feel completely safe where she was. She felt safer than she did in the confines of her own room in Gainesville. It caught her off guard and she wondered how Santana did that. She was about to ask her when Chuck hollered next to her.

"Horse shit!" Chuck laughed as he took a sip from his drink. "I'm sorry, but I gotta call bull shit on that. A crazy boar riding killer? That's the worst scary story ever!"

Pacon and the other boys narrowed their eyes at Chuck before bursting out in laughter. At that point Louis was joining in and Brittany let out a weak laugh, not wanting anyone knowing how scary she actually thought the story was.

"You all wanna hear a real campfire story, listen up." Chuck said, wiggling himself closer to the fire and sending a wink over at Brittany. "Okay, so once upon a time there was an evil Cheerleading coach who shot girls out of canons and married herself…"

Brittany rolled her eyes at Chuck's story of the crazy cheerleading coach from his old school. He always told crazy stories about her and how she used to throw people down hallways like Mrs. Trunchbull from Matilda, but Brittany never believed him. No way would a school system employ someone like that in real life.

Brittany tuned them out and realized that Santana was still looking at her.

"Did that really scare you?" Santana asked.

"Not really." Brittany lied.

"You looked sort of scared…"

Brittany looked over at Santana and saw concern painted across her features, "Maybe I was a little scared." She whispered after giving Santana a small smile.

"Well don't be. That's just Pacon being a jerk. It's not real."

Brittany opened her mouth to say thank you, but someone interrupted them.

"Look, Santana sitting where she belongs. Maybe Caipora get her too." One of the boys laughed as he pointed at Santana and nudged one of his friends.

"Oh yeah. At least she knows her place." Another joked.

Santana stood up quickly and turned on them.

"What did you just say?!" She yelled.

"Hey. No, Thiago. Leave Santana alone. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decír?" Pacon stepped up between Santana and Thiago with his chest puffed out.

He and Pacon had a staring competition for a few seconds, which Pacon must have won, because seconds later Thiago mumbled something and sat down.

Pacon was a little bigger than Thiago, and maybe a year or two older and Brittany could tell that he had just shown his dominance over the younger boy. Looking at him now, without the huge flames in the way she could tell that Pacon was really toned, his muscles were defined against his dark skin. His hair was shaved on one side and painted red, where the other side he had shoulder length, dark shiny hair. He was definitely one of the better looking boys in the tribe and Brittany wondered if he was Santana's boyfriend. It would make sense to her, since they were both so boldly attractive. And with the way he stood up for her so readily, it wouldn't surprise her.

Brittany wondered what they were talking about when they said that Santana was sitting where she belonged. She was so confused, but when she looked back over to where Santana had been standing she was gone.

Brittany looked around, ignoring the way Louis was fake yawning, trying to get her and Chuck to go back to the hut, until she spotted Santana's retreating form. She got up immediately and followed her. She wanted to ask her what happened, but she didn't know if that would make Santana mad. Then she remembered the two bracelets she had stuffed in her back pocket that she could use as an excuse to talk to her, and then maybe ask what happened after Santana was already happy about the bracelets. It was a flawless plan; Brittany sped up.

"Santana! Wait up." She said once she had reached the other girl.

Santana stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I-um" Brittany stuttered as she started reaching into her back pocket.

Suddenly Santana turned on her with eyes of fury, her hands up and her mouth open like it was ready to explode with harsh words. Brittany's eye went wide yet again around the shorter girl, maybe this wasn't such a great idea, but then everything stopped and Santana's eyes trailed down to where Brittany was holding out her hand, palm up, with two bracelets sitting neatly on top.

"They're for you!" Brittany rushed out. "I um, I made two because I didn't know which one you would like better. See this one – it has red and green beads, because you said that you liked green first, so I thought you might like both colors, but then I realized it looked like Christmas and you might think that was weird. So, I made you another one with just red beads and one yellow flower bead, because well, I like yellow and I thought it looked good with the red, so you might like it too. And…"

Brittany went on about the bracelets until she couldn't think of anything else to say and Santana still hadn't said anything or reached out for them. Maybe she didn't know which one she liked better. "You can have both if you want?" Brittany sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, or maybe didn't like either of them "or neither..." she said sadly.

Finally, Santana looked up, her cheeks dimpling, and it was the first real smile Brittany had seen on her. It wasn't forced or a smirk and it reached all the way to her eyes, making them crinkle in the corners. Brittany gasped at the sight. Santana was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. She wasn't rough around the edges or snarky or rude; not with that smile. She was just… lovely.

Santana cleared her throat before cautiously reaching out towards Brittany's hand. She reminded Brittany of Ainia when she first tried to steal her ankle bracelet. Santana stopped, her hand hovering right over Brittany's, and looked up.

"These…You made them for me?" Santana asked, surprised and reverent.

"Yeah. Do you like them?"

"They're perfect." Santana said as she looked back down at them. "I don't know which one to pick."

"Both! You can have both of them." Brittany pushed her hand forward, so Santana would take the bracelets from her. They felt like they were burning a hole in her hand. She just wanted to see what they looked like against Santana's tan skin.

Santana slowly picked up both of the bracelets and looked at them carefully. Brittany just watched her and felt honored with the way the girl was handling them like they were made of gold. Santana took the red and green one and slipped it over her hand and watched as it dangled just the right amount off her wrist. It looked good on her, Brittany mused, as she watched Santana look at the other one and then back at her.

Santana took a step forward and reached towards Brittany before pulling back again. She took a breath and another step closer as she took Brittany's hand and slid the other bracelet over her hand.

"You should have this one." Santana said, staring down at Brittany's wrist.

"Okay" Brittany whispered, not even bothering to argue. There was no way she could deny Santana anything with the way she put it on her like it really meant something.

Santana finally let her eyes skate up to meet Brittany's, just looking at her, before breaking their eye contact again and looking down at her own bracelet.

"Are you sure you want that one?" Brittany asked. "I didn't realize they were Christmas colors until I was done." She toed the ground, embarrassed.

"Christmas colors?" Santana scrunched up her nose and looked back up as she toyed with the beads.

"Yeah, you know because the colors for Christmas are red and green. I wore a red and green hat to school one day and some people made fun of me because they said I looked like an elf."

Santana didn't seem to understand everything Brittany was saying and she didn't respond with words, instead she lifted her arm and held it out a little and to the side, causing Brittany to look over at it. She pushed her hand out and then down like she was showing it off, then she slid it a little further up her arm, making sure it was secure and nodded. When she was done she looked back up, giving Brittany a look that let her know she was more than proud to be wearing the Christmas colors.

"I'm really glad you like it" Brittany said, "It looks really pretty on you."

"Thank you."

Brittany lifted her hand and looked down at her own bracelet. She had to admit she did a pretty good job on it. The yellow flower sat perfectly on the top.

"Yours looks really pretty too." Santana complimented.

"You sure you don't want this one instead?" Brittany asked, just to make sure.

"No, no. It wouldn't look as good on me." Santana answered.

Brittany nodded up and down a couple times and looked between both of their arms. She was glad Santana wanted to share with her, it made her feel like they were almost friends. Which reminded her.

"So…" Brittany brought her other hand up in front of her stomach and started tapping her knuckles with her finger. "What happened back there?"

Santana furrowed her brow before taking a small step back and pursing her lips. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? Because you seemed pretty upset."

Santana took another step back and looked over her shoulder at the hut she shared with her family.

"Thank you again for the bracelet Brittany, but I need to go."

Brittany tried to say something that would get her to stay, but nothing came out. Santana turned around and headed back to her hut after giving Brittany one last look of gratitude.

A breeze caught in the wind and blew past Brittany as she sighed and remembered where she was. She was standing outside in the Amazon in the middle of the night thinking about a girl she hardly knew. The atmosphere closed in on her and she looked around. There was no one in sight, but the leaves around her rustled and the animals seemed to come alive the darker it got. She looked up and her jaw dropped at how bright the stars were with no city lights stealing their shine. It was breathtaking.

Just as she turned around to walk back she ran straight into Chuck.

"Woah girly, you get lost out here?" He asked.

"No, I was just talking to Santana, but she had to go. Then I remembered how pretty it was out here and I just wanted to enjoy it a little." Brittany breathed in the fresh air and did a little twirl.

"Alright nature girl" Chuck chuckled. "I think it's time we go back to the hut. Louis already headed back."

Brittany agreed and followed chuck back, casting one last glance behind her to see if maybe Santana was watching her again. She didn't see anything, but she still felt like there was another pair of eyes on her; and oddly enough it made her feel safe instead of creeped out. At least she knew if that Caipora thing came for her, Santana would probably be lurking about and would be able to explain that Brittany was invited to the forest.

* * *

**So, thanks so much for reading! **

**Hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter out in a week or so. :) **

**(They speak all sorts of languages throughout different tribes. The Zopalo tribe speaks Spanish, because I like it and I can bug my friend to translate stuff for me.) **


	3. Chapter 3

In an empty hut, the sky darkening for the night's arrival, Brittany was laying in her bamboo bed trying not get sick all over herself in front of this caring person she swore she'd never met before.

Santana was kneeling beside her bed, removing some leaves from Brittany's arms with a gentleness Brittany never would have associated with the evasive and hard girl she'd just been with earlier that day. In fact Brittany has never had anyone care for her in a way that made her feel so important.

"It doesn't sting does it? Because I can probably find another ointment that feels better." Santana asked ask she peeled away the oily leaves from the rash patches on Brittany's skin. "This one works the fastest though."

Brittany stilled Santana's arm and waited until she was looking up at her.

"It's fine. It's more than fine." She smiled and rubbed her thumb along Santana's knuckles. "You really don't even have to be doing what you're doing kind of fine."

Santana averted her eyes as Brittany started recognizing a soft blush crawl up her neck.

"You are here to help us, so we're here to help you."

"Well thank you." Brittany cringed at the cramping in her stomach, making Santana pull her hand back like it was her touch that was causing the pain. Brittany recovered after a few short seconds and replaced Santana's hands in her own. "Your hands are warm. They make me feel better."

Warm hands slackened under Brittany's grip and they just sat there, suspended in time, looking at one another, each silently wondering what this pull was that had them feeling so at ease in the moment.

It had all started earlier that afternoon.

* * *

Brittany was impatiently waiting for the return of the guys in her group. They had gone up river to speak with a neighboring tribe about gaining access to that portion of the river. Brittany and Rebecca were made to stay behind since the other tribe didn't deal politics with women.

Brittany was absentmindedly drawing a backwards Zorro symbol in the ground with a stick while she talked with Rebecca about going to the river the next day. She was concerned about the safety of anyone going in the water for research purposes and Rebecca was explaining to her about rubber gloves and fishing pants when Chuck came storming into the hut, tossing his pack to the ground with a grumble.

"I just don't get it! Why won't they just let us do our work and help figure out what's up with these damn eels?!" Chuck griped. "Do they not want to have safer waters?"

"I take it the meeting with the other tribe didn't go so well?" Rebecca asked.

"Psh. That's an understatement. We didn't even get to explain what we were going to do." Louis answered. "They got one look at us and turned us down."

"It really isn't a surprise. We were aware that the other tribes might not be willing to work with us." Stan said.

"So what are we supposed to do? Sneak back at night or something and investigate the area when no one is around?" Chuck asked.

Brittany immediately thought about the Caipora and the warning that they shouldn't go off on their own. Then her mind wandered to Santana sitting next to her, telling her not to worry. A small smile stretched its way across her thin lips as she wondered what Santana was doing and if she was wearing her bracelet.

"We can't do that. They'll be expecting something like that and will attack us without hesitation." Stan answered. "We'll just have to work around it; find another way."

"This is bullshit!" Chuck yelled. "I gotta go take a walk or something."

It was then that Rebecca handed him a photo of a plant called the Uncaria tomentosa, or Cat's Claw. It was used for healing in the tribe and Rebecca had been interested in studying it. She told Brittany and Chuck to go look for it. Brittany knew it was a ploy to get Chuck's mind off of the meeting with the other tribe, but she really didn't mind the distraction.

Brittany and Chuck had been searching for the plant for 20 minutes with no luck. Rebecca had told them where they could find it, but Brittany was starting to wonder if it had been legitimate at all.

"I think she sent us goose chasing." She said while crouched next to a bush, picking various flowers, and putting them in her satchel.

"Huh?" Chuck asked as he stared at the picture in his hand like it would somehow show him where the real thing was hiding.

"Maybe we should ask someone from the tribe if they know where it is." Brittany suggested, ignoring Chuck's confusion. "Maybe Santana can help us."

"I'm not so sure your new best friend is actually friendly enough to help us, Britt."

"She's nicer than you think." Brittany defended.

"I think she's meaner than _you_ think."

"Who mean?" Both Brittany and Chuck turned to face Pacon and Santana walking towards them.

Santana was staring at Brittany, her stoic face painted burgundy and her hair tied up in braids. She looked stunning and fierce and Brittany just stared right back, unsure what to do or say. Her eyes trailed down Santana's body. She was wearing a short loin cloth and a shirt made out of some type of white, thin fabric that didn't cover up much. Hanging on one of her wrists was the bracelet Brittany had given her the night before, only it was bound to her skin with a black leather strap.

"Well hello there, Santana. You're looking quite beautiful today." Chuck said as he looked her up and down.

Brittany forced her eyes back up to Santana's face and saw nothing but discomfort there. Santana had shot her eyes to the ground and turned her body towards Pacon, obviously trying to hide herself from Chuck.

"Eyes off gringo." Pacon reached towards Santana and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"No worries, bro. I didn't mean anything by it; just trying to pay your girl a compliment."

Pacon just clenched his jaw and looked back over towards Brittany. "Did you need help? You look lost."

Brittany took her eyes off of Santana completely, with such reluctance she wasn't sure how she'd managed it, and told Pacon they were looking for a plant. She handed him the picture and watched as Santana leaned over Pacon so she could see it. She opened her mouth to speak, but then shook her head instead. Pacon looked at her and lifted his shoulders. Brittany watched the way they interacted and the way they could hold a conversation without words. She must've been staring too hard or long because her eyes started to burn, so she looked away.

It was clear to Brittany that Santana didn't want to spend another minute in their presence. She was tense and avoiding eye contact. It made Brittany both angry and sad. Sad that Santana didn't want to spend time with her, and angry that Chuck had probably been the cause.

"We can help." Pacon spoke up.

Brittany whipped her head back towards them with a bright smile. She thought for sure that they would say no. Her smile faltered, though, when she saw the irritated look on Santana's face.

"No. We can't. We have to go, remember?" Santana crossed her arms across her chest and gave Pacon a pointed look.

"It can wait, Santana. You just show them where it is."

Santana sighed, but relented and showed them that the Cat's Claw was actually higher up in the trees, crawling up the trunks. Pacon and Chuck took the opportunity to compete over who could get to the plants first, leaving Brittany and Santana on the ground.

Brittany was squinting against the sunlight that was streaming through the tree branches as she tried to watch them. The sun seemed brighter to Brittany in the Amazon, everything seemed a little _more_ here. When Brittany looked back down, Santana was already watching the side of her face. She didn't even need peripheral vision to feel the stare of Santana anymore. After only a couple of days it seemed to become a sixth sense; being able to feel when Santana was watching her.

"You know, with the pretty way you're dressed today, you'd think I'd be the one staring at you." Brittany said as she side eyed Santana.

Santana quickly averted her eyes, but her smile couldn't be forced all the way off of her face.

"You like what I'm wearing today?" Santana asked before looking back at Brittany. It was the first time she had looked her in the eye since that comment Chuck had made.

"Very much. You look like a warrior princess." Brittany said, her giddiness coming out in the way she bounced on her heels and playfully swiped at one of Santana's stray braids.

Santana tucked the braid back behind her ear with a shy smile. "Pacon and I were on our way to go hunting."

"Is that like, a date?" Brittany asked with a tilt of her head.

"A date?" Santana furrowed her brow and she looked back up at Pacon.

"Yeah you know like dinner and a movie, but like in the amazon maybe you hunt your dinner first?"

"I know what a date is, Brittany. Why would you think Pacon and I were going on a date?"

"Because you're like, you know, dating?" Brittany struggled to find her words. "You're together, right? I mean you seem like you're together and you're both so... I don't know, I just – I thought…"

Santana covered Brittany's mouth with both hands to silent her.

"Pacon is my friend; only my friend." Santana said with finality and removed her hands from Brittany's mouth revealing a lazy grin.

"Did you really just do that?" Brittany quirked her eyebrow.

Santana's eyes widened as if she'd just realized what she'd done. She took a step back and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I crossed a line. I didn't mean-"

It was Brittany's turn to cover Santana's mouth with her hands and she could tell by the crinkle in the corner of Santana's eyes that she was smiling. "I was kidding. Relax." Brittany slowly pulled her hands back, letting them ghost down Santana's arms before she pulled her hand up and inspected the bracelet she was wearing. "I was wondering if you'd wear it."

"Hmm?"

Brittany lifted Santana's wrist higher and dangled it in front of her face.

"Oh. Why wouldn't I wear it?" Santana sounded offended that Brittany would think otherwise.

Brittany chewed on her bottom lip and shrugged before asking, "What's this, wrapped around it?" as she dragged a single finger across the leather strap until she hit skin and peered back up.

Santana cleared her throat. "It's um, it's so it won't fall off." Santana mumbled, sounding a little embarrassed. "I didn't want to lose it."

If a smile could power a city and make birds sing then the giant smile Brittany was wearing would do both.

Santana smiled back at her for a second longer than she normally would and then her face returned to its usual, hard expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Brittany watched her do this a couple times, patiently waiting for words to be released from the prison she knew Santana must usually keep them in. Until finally, "Do you… do you date?"

Santana's face scrunched up and she rolled her eyes at herself. "What I mean is, do you have someone who you date?"

Brittany thought about it. She wasn't dating anyone at the moment, but then again she was really far away from home. She went out on a date with a boy a couple weeks before she left Gainesville, but it was just for fun and a free meal. She kissed a girl in a changing room at the mall a few months before that, but she wasn't sure if that was a date or not because they were friends.

"No. I'm not dating anyone right now." Brittany settled on.

"Oh okay." Santana nodded her head and looked back at Pacon and Chuck who were now trying to pick the most Cat's Claw, each swiping the plants away from the other in the process. "Why not?" She asked as she looked back at Brittany who hadn't taken her eyes off of her.

Just then Pacon landed right in front of them with a thud, a huge grin on his face, and a handful of Cat's Claw.

"I won. Amazon warrior always win against white American." He said triumphantly and looked up at Chuck who was struggling to climb down the tree.

Santana immediately unpeeled her eyes from Brittany the moment Pacon landed and shifted away from her. Brittany noticed, but didn't think much of it. Pacon startled her too.

"Great, can we go now?" Santana asked with an impatient huff.

"Yes, yes Santana. We go now." Pacon rolled his eyes at his friend before shooting a smile at Brittany and handing her the plant. "For you, Cinderella."

Santana made a sound of disgust and ripped the plant from Pacon, shoved them into Brittany's hands, and pulled him into the forest.

Brittany really didn't understand that girl one bit, but it didn't matter how much she confused her, she liked her. She liked her more than she knew she should.

* * *

An hour later and Brittany found herself laying down with a pounding head, an upset stomach, and itchy arms. Rebecca was leaning over her and checking her temperature.

"Hey Marcus, is Brittany allergic to anything?" She asked.

Marcus frowned as he watched his daughter in pain, "Not that I know of."

"Well I think we can safely say she's allergic to Cat's claw. Looks like she's having a reaction."

Rebecca gave Brittany some Benadryl with the promise that she would feel better in time. There wasn't much else they could do for the rash, not having anything stronger or that Rebecca knew would help with such an unfamiliar plant. They left Brittany to sleep it off while they went to dinner, hoping that she would feel better in the morning.

It wasn't long before Brittany was roused from her sleep by the sound of someone walking towards her. She assumed it was her dad coming back to stay with her so she didn't bother to open her eyes, until she felt soft hands lifting one of her arms and placing something on it.

"Santana?" Brittany croaked.

Santana didn't jump at the sound, but she did look a little startled. "I thought you would be sleeping." She said as she laid Brittany's arm back down. "Did I wake you?"

"Um sorta. What are you doing?"

"I heard you were sick." Santana answered quietly.

"Okay… " Brittany drawled out, confused as to why Santana still had her hand over her arm.

Santana looked at Brittany and then down and her hand and it clicked. "Oh." She said removing her hand and reaching beside her. "Chuck told me that you were allergic to the Cat's Claw, so I brought these." She said lifting up the leaves. "It's a remedy we use here to heal the rash. And this-" She handed Brittany a cup with some foul smelling liquid in it. "-is for your head and your stomach."

"Oh." Brittany tried to sound more thankful, but she was still a little unsure. "I have to drink this?"

"Yes. It tastes bad, but it will make you feel better quick." Santana assured her.

Brittany plugged her nose and drank the medicine in one gulp, coughing when she was done.

"You're right. That did taste bad."

"You'll see I'm also right that it will make you feel better too though."

"Thank you, Santana." Brittany smiled, despite the grit still sticking to her lips.

Santana stopped her ministrations on Brittany's arms and looked up at her. "Don't sweat this." She said with a shrug.

Brittany held back a smirk and laid back down against her pillow, allowing Santana to finish what she was doing.

"You talked to Chuck?" Brittany asked after a few moments.

"Yes."

"Voluntarily?" Brittany through a smile.

"Only to ask where you were. You weren't at dinner with everyone."

"You're not usually there either." Brittany pointed out.

"No." Santana said simply and lifted Brittany's arm, inspecting her work and making sure it wasn't too uncomfortable. Brittany thought she might be trying to distract her with her gentleness on purpose to avoid talking about why she was never at dinner. It was working, plus she really didn't want Santana to have another mood swing. She was quite content with this version of the other girl.

After Brittany told Santana that her warm hands made her feel better, Santana hadn't moved from her spot once. Even when she was applying the leaves on her other arm she made sure to do it one handed as to not pull her hand away. Brittany wasn't lying, it did make her feel better. The sensation of Santana's hand in hers and the way she was taking care of her made her feel so relaxed that she fell asleep before Santana could even finish.

* * *

Brittany woke up early the next morning. Rebecca had taken one of the cots, letting Brittany have the bed to herself. She stretched her arms above her head and that was when she realized that the leaves were still plastered to her skin. She carefully peeled them away, revealing healthy skin. She moved her head from side to side; her headache was gone too. In fact she felt better than she had since she'd gotten to the forest.

Santana healed her.

Brittany reached for her watch that she hid in one of her shoes on the ground (keeping it safe from any wandering monkey paws) and saw that it was just before 6 am. Knowing her father and Chuck, she knew that they wouldn't be headed for the river for another couple of hours, giving her enough time to try out her theory about the eels.

She quickly and quietly got dressed, made sure not to wake anyone up, left a note saying she was going for a walk around the tribe and rushed out of the hut. The sun was just about to rise by the time Brittany had made it outside. It was still that peaceful moment before the animals and people come back to life from the night and the air was still a bit chilled. It was beautiful. Brittany stood there for a second, just soaking it in, until she heard the cracking of a stick a few yards away from her.

She looked over to see Santana coming over to her with a bucket in one hand, and rubbing her eyes with the other. Her hair was still in braids, but they weren't as smooth as they were yesterday. She was walking like she was still half asleep and Brittany giggled at her as she approached. Instead of awkwardly standing in front of each other wondering what the other was doing up so early, Brittany lunged into Santana's arms.

Santana for her part stood stock still. One hand was still lifted to her face, while the other was gripping onto the bucket for dear life.

"Thank you so much Santana! You should be a doctor!" Brittany exclaimed as she pulled back.

"Umm… you're welcome." Santana's words were still slurred from sleep, or from shock. The hug definitely seemed to wake her up, though.

"You're not a morning person huh?" Brittany asked through a shy grin.

"Not really, no."

"Then why are you up so early? The sun isn't even up yet."

"I always get up early to get water from the river."

Brittany thought it was weird that Santana got up early every day and yet she still seemed so groggy, but she didn't push it. Some people just aren't morning people.

"I'm on my way to the river too, you want to walk together?" Brittany asked.

"There aren't many different ways to the river, so I guess we sorta have to."

Brittany looked down with a pout on her face. Maybe she should wait a few minutes to go to the river, since Santana didn't really seem like she wanted company. "Oh. Well I guess I can wait a few minutes if you want to walk by yourself."

"I didn't mean it like that. I was- I'm not good with joking around this early." Santana said, placing her hand on Brittany's shoulder to get her to look up. When she did Santana gave her best smile before running her hands down Brittany's arms and lifting them up to inspect them. "You feel all better?"

Brittany didn't answer right away, even though she was bursting to thank Santana again. Instead she waited for Santana to look back at her before crinkling her eyes in an appreciative smile. Santana looked pretty, even in the mornings, maybe especially so.

"I feel much better, thanks to you." Brittany finally said when Santana returned her smile.

Nothing else was said before they started heading towards the river. They had already been walking for a few minutes before Santana stopped in her tracks and looked at Brittany with a confused look on her face.

"Wait. What are you going to the river for all by yourself?" Santana asked.

"I'm not going by myself; I'm going with you."

"You know what I mean, Brittany." Santana said with a playful eye roll. "How come you're not going later, with everyone else?"

"Well…" Brittany started walking towards the river, not wanting to stand still and watch Santana's face as she told her the theory she came up with. "I was talking with Rebecca yesterday and I thought that maybe the eels are like Pikachu."

"A pika what?"

"Pikachu. It's a Pokemon." Brittany look over at Santana and saw that she still wasn't getting it. "It's a cartoon thing, nevermind. Anyways, I thought maybe they could get worn out. Like, use up all their electricity."

Santana nodded her head in understanding, so Brittany continued.

"So, I'm gonna throw rocks and sticks in the water and try to scare them so they use up all their electricity before my dad and the others go into the water."

She paused; silently waiting for Santana to say something, maybe about what a stupid idea it was or tell her that it won't work like Rebecca did. When the silence persisted she looked at Santana and saw that she was still nodding her head.

"I mean, it's worth a try I guess." Santana said. "I can help you if you want?"

Brittany eyes lit up and grabbed onto Santana's free hand and swung it back and forth.

"Yes! I would love help. I know it's probably silly, I just don't want anyone getting hurt if I can help it."

"It's not silly, it's smart." Santana pulled her hand back from Brittany's when they reached the water's edge and turned towards her. "Bravery isn't always about being the strongest or fighting the best, it's about not being afraid to come up with ideas, no matter how silly they might seem. I think you're very brave for trying to keep people safe, Brittany."

Brittany leaned in and gave Santana her second hug and whispered 'thanks' in her ear.

When they pulled apart they both started looking for things they could throw in the water. Santana found a bunch of sticks and Brittany started tossing a few rocks in the water, trying her best not to hit any of the fish.

"So, can I ask you a question?"

Santana narrowed her eyes at the water as she splashed it with a tree branch. "It depends on the question."

"How come you speak better English than everyone else? Well, except for your uncle."

"I've lived with my Uncle almost my whole life and he taught me a lot of it." Santana answered nonchalantly.

"So, that's it?"

"Well, my mother speaks very good English too. She teaches it to some of the children in the tribe. She taught me so that I could help her. It's good to know more than one language."

She wanted to ask more about Santana's mother. She was beginning to think she wasn't real, since she still hadn't seen her, but by the way Santana was fidgeting she could tell she didn't want to talk anymore about it.

Brittany picked up a smaller stick and poked Santana with it before splashing it in the water and throwing it in. "I wish I knew another language."

"Yeah?" Santana asked, poking her with her wet tree branch causing Brittany to laugh and back away from her. "Maybe I teach you my language?"

"Really?! That would be so cool!" Brittany clapped.

"Good." Santana smirked, splashing some water at Brittany's feet.

"Hey! You're gonna get eel electricity on me!"

Santana laughed and splashed her feet with more water. "You should be more concerned with me splashing up a snake or a Candiru at you!"

"A what?"

"Candiru. It's a tiny fish that can swim up in you. I heard about a man who peed when he was bathing in the river and one swam right up his penis. They had to chop it off." Santana said grimly.

Brittany covered her mouth with her hands, muffling her gasp. "You wouldn't really splash one of those on me, would you?"

Santana began laughing again. "No, of course not!"

Brittany joined in her laughter, but kept a close eye on the water, making sure she didn't get splashed again.

"Do you always travel with your father to help people like us?" Santana spoke up again.

"No, this is my first time. I'm going to be graduating next year and my parents thought it would look good on college applications."

"Oh okay. You live with both your parents? How come your mother didn't come?"

"My mother come here? Yeah right!" Brittany scoffed. "She doesn't like camping further than the backyard! Plus she had to stay home with my little brother."

"Little brother? You have the perfect American family then huh." Santana's voice was a little on edge.

"Far from perfect, but I guess. I mean a lot of my friends have divorced parents." Brittany thought about it and tilted her head. "Don't most of the families in your tribe have a mom, dad, and kids?"

"Yeah." Santana said and looked away.

"Where… I mean can I ask where your dad is?" Brittany asked hesitantly, just above a whisper.

Santana bent up to pick up another stick and threw it into the water more forcefully than the others. "You can ask." She said as she tossed in a couple of rocks. Brittany waited, knowing Santana would continue when she was ready. "I don't know. He um, he wasn't a part of the tribe."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He's not even Amazonian. He was um…" Santana faltered and stared hard at the rock in her hand. She looked at Brittany and shook her head. "I've never had to tell anyone this before, everyone in the tribe – everyone I know – already knows."

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No." Santana moved an inch closer to Brittany. "I do. I want to tell you lots of things that I've never had to tell anyone before and it's strange. I mean it is strange right? Because we hardly know each other, but it doesn't feel like that."

Brittany moved an inch closer to Santana. "It's not strange. Some people just click, that's all. We just fit, like when I met my first cat. I saw him at the animal shelter and I didn't even have to pick him up. He just looked up at me and I knew that he was my cat."

"Yeah, okay." Santana nodded, her head bouncing up and down like she was still trying to work out the puzzle of her and Brittany's sudden "clickness".

"So, your dad…" Brittany prompted.

"Right. Si. My father was visiting with a group kind of like yours I guess. More like explorers though. He and my mother, they fell in love or something, shit, I don't know, but then my mother got pregnant with me. He was supposed to stay or my mother was supposed to go, I think. He just left though. My mother said she woke up and he was gone with the rest of his group." Santana picked up a stick to throw into the water, but instead it dangled next to her side. "He only had to wait another month and he would have met me."

Brittany could feel the sadness coming off of Santana in waves to the point where it was almost stifling. She moved closer towards the sadness with her arms outstretched, ready and willing to suffocate in it with Santana.

The stick Santana was holding dropped to the ground and she put her hands in front of her. "No."

Brittany stood still and her mouth drew downwards, "Santana…" her voice cracked.

Santana dropped her hands and a single, thick tear rolled down her cheek. Defeated, she let Brittany close the distance between them and pull her into her arms.

They stayed like that for a moment. Santana refusing to let another tear spill, refusing to wrap her arms around Brittany, and refusing to let her weakness take her any further than letting Brittany comfort her for just that moment.

They broke apart when they heard Brittany's name being called in the distance. Neither of them said anything, but they both knew the moment was over.

Marcus was the first to appear through the trees. Brittany whispered to Santana that they would talk more later, then ran up to her father to explained to him that she was helping Santana, but when she looked back at the river, Santana was gone.

"Guess she had to get the water back…" Brittany said as Armando and the rest of the group caught up to them with gear ready for eel catching.

* * *

**Sorry that took SOOO long! I rewrote this chapter 3 times and I'm still not thrilled with it.**

**I tried to make the Cat's Claw as close to correct as possible, but I may have added allergic reactions and stuff like that for the benefit of the story.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it and sorry again for making you all wait so long! I hope the flow didn't feel too funky.**


End file.
